


Teaching Castiel

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demons, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work with the Winchesters. Cas joins the hunt, and becomes your partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Castiel

Hanging your coat up on the hanger in the tiny little motel room, you told Sam and Dean your news.

"There was another body found today. Multiple cuts and gashes all over her body. They think she died from blood loss. I'm pretty sure it was a hunter. She had this on." You show them a bracelet with the anti possession symbol on it. 

Just then you heard a fluttering of wings, and turned to see Castiel, the Angel, behind you. You rush over and grasp him in a hug. At first it was awkward, but then he realized what you were doing and he hugged you back.

"Cas it's been a long time. What have you been up to?" Dean asked, and you broke off the hug. You've had a thing for Castiel for awhile now, ever since you started hunting with the boys. However, Castiel was so socially awkward, you weren't sure if he even realized it.

"I've been working, trying to get back into Heaven. However, I had a strong urge to come here with you, and help on this hunt."

You sit down on one of the beds, while you listened to the brothers tell Cas what you knew. You started blanking out, getting caught in the bright blue eyes of your handsome Angel. 

"Earth to Y/N, did you hear what I just said?" Sam said, smiling. He knew about your thing for Cas, and had told you many times to tell the Angel about your feelings. 

"Sorry I zoned out," you tell them.

Dean quickly got you back up to speed. "We are pretty sure it's Demons. Cas is going to check the town out, and find them. Then we will all go in and gank those suckers."

Cas vanished, but wasn't gone more than 5 minutes. "I've found them. They are in a house about an hour from here, in the country. I could fly ahead and meet you there."

"Nah, why don't you ride with us, that backseat gets awful lonely for poor Y/N." Dean teased, but the subtle hint went straight over Castiel's head. 

"Of course I can ride, I love Y/N's company." Cas replied, staring at you, causing you to blush.

You gathered all your items, and climbed into the Impala, taking the hour trip to the house. You sat quietly, feeling awkward at first. Cas noticed your awkwardness, "Are you alright Y/N? Nervous about the hunt?"

You saw Dean smile in the rear view mirror before saying, "Yeah, she gets nervous before hunts, likes to have her hand held."

You turn bright red, and decide that after the hunt, you were going to get back at Dean. However, the feeling of anger towards Dean was quickly replaced by butterflies in your stomach as Cas took your hand in his own. His hand was warm, bigger than your own, rough with calluses. That one small gesture made you fall even more head over heels in love, and you promised yourself that you would explain your feelings to Cas after the hunt.

All too quickly, the Impala stopped in front of a field. "The house is on the other side of this field" Cas explained. Getting out of the Impala, you met Dean at the trunk, where he was handing out weapons.

"Sam and I will take the back entrance, Y/N, I want you with Cas. You two will take the front. There should only be one or two Demons, should be easy."

You watch as the brothers take off, staying close to the field. Giving them a minute head start, you and Cas follow them. Stepping quietly up on the porch, you push the door open, and glance inside. The front room was empty, and you walked inside with Cas following you.

Glancing in all the corners, you quickly move onto the kitchen, where you would meet Sam and Dean. Hearing a fight, you run to help them, freaking out a little when you noticed that four Demons were battling your friends. Not paying attention to the sides of the room, you rush in, but we're quickly stopped by an arm grabbing you.

"Well what do we have here? Thank you for bringing us such a pretty treat," he taunts.

"Let her go!" You hear Cas say. He was being held by two Demons, his angel blade laying on the floor. 

"But I don't want to, I'd rather do this," he says, before plunging the knife he held, into your stomach. There was a red hot stinging pain, the likes of which you never felt. The demon let go of you, and you fell to your knees, your hand over your wound.

Cas let out a growl, surprising the two demons. He threw them off of him, before grabbing his blade and quickly killing them. The surprise was all the brothers needed, they quickly killed the demons they were fighting. Cas punched the demon who stabbed you, before shoving his Angel blade through his throat, his face a mask of fury. He then ran to you, falling to his knees, and cradling your head in his lap. You tried to talk, instead you ended up coughing up blood.

Cas knew his grace was weak, but he placed his hand over your wound, trying to heal you. Tears gathered in his eyes when he realized it wouldn't work.

Summoning up the strength to speak you tell him, "Cas, there's something I need to say."

Shush Y/N, it's alright. We will get you out of here, Sam will stitch you up, then you can tell me." He told you, but you knew the truth.

"I'm dying Cas, but I want you to know, I love you." You stutter, the pain vanishing, your body becoming numb. You knew your time was coming to an end.

Tears started leaking out of his eyes, as he saw that you were almost gone. "I never knew what love was. But Y/ N, you taught me. With all your little touches, your smiles, you taught me what love is, and I am deeply touched that you would share that with me. I love you so much! " He cried, watching as your eyes slowly glazed over, and you took your last painful breath, leaving the world, and for now him, behind.


End file.
